


“Stoop Kid”

by That_animewriiter



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: 70s 80s time, Alternate Universe, Gen, Other, Swearing, banana fish - Freeform, im bored and I really wanted to write banana fish, mentions of abuse, past mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_animewriiter/pseuds/That_animewriiter
Summary: Never in his life had he seen who lived inside of the house on the end of the road. Shorter only heard tales about him from Lao and Sing. It was definitely enough to scare him off from “findin out” who exactly this “he” was. Well it scared him off enough, until his cousin, Eiji comes over for the summer and begins to become curious about the boy in the house on the street edge.Didnt anyone ever tell him curiosity killed the damn cat?(Inspired by literally one episode of hey Arnold which is stoop kid. Idrk how long this is gonna be but I still wanna write it.)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	“Stoop Kid”

It was the beginning, just the start of a hot as balls summer in New York. Kids jumped out of their classes, and swung from the busted lights in the halls of Brooklyn high, screeching about the kick ass summer that was creeping up on them. Teachers plugged their seemingly virgin ears, scolding the kids about their “foul language”. 

“What teach? Never heard of a cuss?” Arthur sniggered from his seat in the back of his english class. He sat near all of his little lackeys, who egged him on in anything he would attempt, even if it was foolish. Especially if it was foolish.  
“No Arthur. I’ve never heard a curse word.” She huffed, impatiently tapping her oval french nail against her beige desk. Oh how she longed for the time when she’d be at home, eating a microwaved dinner and soaking her calloused feet in her tiny tub of hot water and bath salts. She’d be watching “The price is right”, wanting it to be her who was earning those lump-sums of money. Lucky bastards.  
”Today, I’ll be your teacher. Consider this your first lesson.” He cackled, his men chuckling around him. “I got a 8 letter word for what I’m gonna be doin after school.” 

“Flunking?” 

“Ehh! Wrong! I’ll give you a hint. The root word has 4 letters. It starts with ‘sh’, ends with ‘it’.” Arthur pronounced thoroughly, hissing with each fragment.   
The teacher rolled 2 brown, fatigued eyes, continuing to tap the desk with her finger, the tapping losing rhythm as her impatience grew quickly. Why’d she, Marionette Simmons, have to get the practically sped ed rejects in her english class? English and literature was meant to be read by the students who understood the intricate language that the gods spoke, which happened to be printed on old paper. It most definitely wasn’t born to be spit on by low lives like Frederick Arthur. 

“I don’t know Arthur. Please, oh please, tell me what the answer is.” Ms.Simmons huffed, her voice purposely lacking enthusiasm. Her tone matched every other students thoughts, basically “Can this kid just close his rotten mouth already?” 

“It’s Shitting. ‘Shit’ and ‘ing’. I put the emphasis on the ‘Shit’ so you could get it. You understandin’ Ms.S? I ought to call your parents you know!” He mimicked her often monotonous teaching voice, straining his throat to match her mix of a high pitched but dead tone. 

Before he continued, the bell yelled, preaching that the end of school had finally approached. Class clowns joked their last jokes, teen beauty queens kissed their last boys, and smarties gathered for their last robotics club meeting. 

“Birdie! Oh Birdie! What’re ya doin’ this summer?” Jill called, pushing her way through the crowds of street kids that huddled in the hallway, knocking books down too whilst she was at it.

“huh? Oh I’m goin on vacation to California! Gonna travel by plane. What bout you?” Birdie asked, clicking her cherry flavored gum between her pearly whites. 

“I’m goin to Delaware to see my aunt Gemma. I hate her, but my dad insists I get close to his side of the family. Like I care.” Jill sarcastically tossed aside her fathers words, flipping her dirty blonde pony tail and placing her hand on her curving hip. 

“Sounds fricken excitin. What about you Nadia? You travelin like us or you holdin down this shitty fort?” Birdie pried, her black boots clicking over her light voice. 

  
Nadia clutched her Shakespeare books tight to her abdomen and shook her pixie cut, black hair out of her face. She stared at the floor, contemplating whether or not she should lie about her oncoming deeds this summer. She settled on the former.

  
“I’m..going to start working at that umm...gentlemen’s club down the street. Yea..as a... waiter!” She chirped unnaturally, earning disturbed stares from Jill and Birdie, who hadn’t believed a word she said. For Christ’s sake, she was holding Shakespeare books. What club could she possibly work at? Not to mention she was a minor. Oh Nadia, her mother always said common sense wasn’t really her strong point. 

  
“Oh shush, you prude. You ain’t goin to no gentlemen’s club! Your staying here, ain’t you?” Jill teased, pushing Nadias shoulder. Birdie chuckled, her cherry gum almost flying out of her mouth. 

  
“Yea! She’s probably watching her kid brother. What’d he call him self? Shithead?” Birdie jibed right in Nadias ear. Nadia flinched, tightening her hold on her novels.

  
“It’s Shorter.” Nadia mumbled, taking her first steps out of school and inhaling the aroma of expensive peach perfume mixed with the odors of the nearby garbage can. 

  
“Whatever his name is. His street name!” Jill snickered. Nadia took her last step, her instincts kicking in, telling her to look left and right for 2 heads of black hair and a tiny teen.

  
“Bye Nadia. Try not to get pregnant at the gentlemen's club!” 

“Yea, I heard they like em young and fresh! Virgins, they say!” 

“Have fun with Shithead Shorter!” Jill and Birdie laughed, the clicking of Jills red pumps fading as they walked farther and farther away. The bouncing sound of girl between girl talk could no longer be heard by Nadia Wong. She concentrated on them, studying their curves. She wondered when her hips would start forming like an artist molded clay. She pondered on when she would exchange her mosquito bites for actual boobs, or “titties” Lao called it. Her mom said, like the rapture, no one knew the day nor the hour.

“Nadia. Nadia! Snap out of it Shakespeare!” Lao snapped his fingers, his deep thick accent and voice pulling Nadia out of her daze. 

“Nadia your always lookin at girls. You queer? You know? Sideways?” He poked at her thin sides, making Nadia jitter in her stance. 

“No. I don’t like girls, Lao. I don’t know how many times I have to keep telling you that. And it’s called being a lesbian.” She corrected, head still bobbing side to side looking for Shorter and Sing, who suspiciously weren’t with Lao today.

“And it’s called being Lesbian,” He mocked. “Like thanks Einstein, I didn’t ask for a lesson.” 

“Oh hush up, Lao.” She nipped, avoiding his gaze. 

“I don’t understand where you get off being so smart all the time. It’s summer! Go nuts.” Encouraged Lao, who did his little 2 finger boogie. Nadia giggled, remembering how he used to do the little dance when he was 3, right after bath time. 

“Speaking of summer, where’s Shorter and Sing?” She questioned. Lao shrugged, refusing to continued to look her way.

  
“Don’t play dumb, Lao. They better not have skipped school today. They both had to serve detentions and you were supposed to make sure they got there this morning before school started.” Nadia scolded Lao, pointing her black painted fingernails at him. He fidgeted, throwing his hands in his pockets.  
  
”Fine. They skipped. But it don’t matter! Nads, it was the last friggen day anyhow. Too bad for their stupid detentions.”   
  
“No, not too bad! Moms gonna yell at me because I’m the oldest. What did I tell you about this Lao?” Nadia could already hear her mother screaming an entire lecture in her ear, the same one she had received since she was 9, after she left Sing, Lao, and Shorter in the living room alone to take what was a measly nap. 

“She won’t even know if we don’t tell her. Let’s just go home, the 2 assholes should still be there.” Lao insisted, grabbing Nadia’s long arm and pulling her away from the school steps, where Arthur’s gang were now loitering. 

The streets of Brooklyn were already packed, lined with old convertibles that fathers refused to throw away in the name of youth. Ferraris, Toyota’s, and Acura’s raced down to the airport, already packed for their trips far away from downtown Brooklyn. Nadia could watch the cars pass by forever and she knew sadly that as long as her parents worked less than high income jobs, she would spend all her summers, if not eternity watching Shorter and sing with Lao, if he decided to actually listen to Mom for once. 

Lao took off his brand new Jordans and carefully rested them on the door mat. His eyes settled on Shorter and Sing, who were almost butt-ass naked, watching a movie and eating popcorn. Nadia wasn’t far behind, so Lao took advantage.

  
”Hey! Assholes! Nadia knows you skipped class.” Lao insinuated, shooing them off the couch. Shorter’s underwear barely concealed his butt-crack as he leapt off the couch in an attempt to escape what Sing called, the reaping. 

“Shit! Move Sing, move your fat ass before Nadia beats our brains in!” Shorter yelled. Sing locked the door behind him, leaving his older brother by 3 minutes outside, still lacking undies with at least minimum coverage.

“Sing! Open the door! Open the friggen door, please! I’ll...Ill...do your chores for a week if you let me in!” The older twin bargained, which proved to no avail. 

“Hell no! You can get your ass beat by yourself. Don’t act like you didn’t rat me out last week when mom thought I was at the library!” Sing refused Shorter’s deal and kept the door locked, eventually letting out a sigh when he heard Nadia yelling at Shorter for skipping. 

Sing bolted his door for good measure. He was very sure he didn’t want a taste of “the reaping” and would much rather die first. Nadia was frightening when she was angry about something, albeit her usual calm and approachable demeanor. He racked his brain for any special reasons why he continued to let Shorter rope him into doing foolishness. Like usual, only 1 reason stood out, which was that it wasn’t just Shorters influence, but Sings lack of self control. 

“Sing! Open this damn door! I’m gonna tear your behind up!” was followed by a bang on Sings room door. He shivered and kept quiet.

“What did I tell you about skipping? Open the door now!” 

“I’m so sorry, Nadia! But please, I rather you let mom deal with me. Please, Nadia!” He begged his sister, whose breathing could be heard on the other side of his door. 

  
“Not. A. Chance.” 

  
Lao was standing in the kitchen, slurping down the last of the blue Koolaid his mother left for him in the fridge. He swore the drink quenched his thirst better than water, or at least he did when his dad told him that he needed to drink water.

  
Shorter and Sing slept and snored back to back on the couch, while an old Betty Davis movie played in the background on tv. Nadia sat in her room, reading “Brave New World” by Aldous Huxley and humming girls just wanna have fun. 

  
A loudish knock was heard at the door, a “Open up wongs! I know your home.” following it. Lao almost spit out his blueberry koolaid at the recognization of the voice. 

“Aww, man it’s Lung.” He complained. Nadia strutted out of her room, continuing to hum the ending of her favorite song. She opened the door, and greeted Lung, who gracefully sashayed inside of the Wong family home.

  
”Nice to see you again, Lao. Are you still hot and bothered for me? I don’t blame you. No one can resist once they get a taste of Yut Lung Lee, the sweetest type of honey to ever grace this side of New York.” Lung flattered himself to no end. Lao scoffed, tossing the koolaid jug into the kitchen sink.   
  
  
“No thanks, Lee. Unlike my sister, I’m extremely straight.” 

“Not that night. What was it at, Bae’s Christmas party? I had a fun time with you under the mistle toe Lao. It was even more fun to see the look on your face.” Lung said, inching closer and closer towards Lao, who almost flew backwards ass first into the garbage can.

  
  
”Let me get this straight,” 

  
  
“Which your brother is not.”

  
  
”You 2 kissed?” Nadia asked, a hint of intrigue lining her question.   
  


“It was 1 time! I thought he was one of those floozies Jason kept bringin around.” Lao explained in his defense. It wasn’t his fault Lung looked like one of those girls in a playboy magazine when cross-dressed. His group of friends never let him live it down, especially Jared, who made it tradition to bring it up at least every month after it happened.

“That’s what you get for being promiscuous.” 

“Promiscuous Schromiscuous. What does promiscuous even mean? You know what, don’t answer that.” 

  
“It’s fine Lao. I’m always available. You know my number.” Lung winked. Lao gagged, heaving over the garbage.

  
”I’ll pass.” gurgled Lao. “On another note, Dad said Eiji was coming over tonight for the whole summer. That true?” 

“Yes. He might steal the laundry room or share with dumb and dumber over there on the couch.” Nadia pointed. Shorter snored extra loud, hitting Sing in the side right after.

  
”Your so sexy, Kim. You ought to marry someone, you know a sexy, smart, and funny guy like me, am I right?” He tiredly mumbled. 

Sing crinkled his perfect nose.”Shorter. Shut the hell up I’m trying to nap.”

Lung tittered and rested his boney elbow on the counter. “Whose Eiji?” 

“He’s our cousin from Japan. Same age as the twins.” Lao explained.

  
  
“I assume they all get along well then.” 

  
  
“Eh, their alright. Shorter and Sing think he’s weird. Weird like uncle Blanca weird.” Uncle Blanca was an extremely close work friend of their dads. He was very interesting to say the least, and his hobbies were even more questionable. He collected animal bones for fun, and inappropriately stared at grandmas on the subway. Needless to say, he didn’t have much friends, and he stopped getting an invite to all of his coworkers parties. 

“No way. Eiji is very sweet. No where near uncle Blanca. Also, we’re supposed to speak only English to him, since he’s been learning. Mom is the only one allowed to speak to him in Japanese, and me, but only if I need to of course.” Nadia had taken 2 courses of Japanese class since she was 6 and her mother was an avid believer of her only daughter being well rounded. Though she lacked common sense, Nadia was definitely book smart, so her mother milked it for everything it gave. 

“Yea sure. He’s not bad, their just not into the same things. The boys like watching porn and stuff while the folks ain’t home, Eiji doesn’t even look at girls the wrong way, let alone the right way.” 

“Speaking of pornography, what did your parents say about the accidental “naughty boys only on blue ray” purchase on your cable?” Nadia questioned.

Lung sighed dramatically, petting his abnormally long braid that was tied in thick red ribbon.

  
”Unfortunately, my parents aren’t as incompetent like I thought they were. I mean, Look at me, Nadia. Does it look like it was an accident?” He sassed, presenting himself.  
  


“Most definitely not.” Lao answered, picking up 4 slices of bread to make sandwiches, for himself of course.  
  


“Well, your certainly smarter than a 5th grader, aren’t you?” Lee quipped.   
  


“But not smart enough to know that it was a boy he was kissing, instead of a hot girl from Manhattan.” Nadia teased.   
  


“Shut up, both of you.”   
  


The evening arrived on its horse quickly. It was about 7:00 pm and Eiji had walked through the door with his black suitcases in hand. Dad followed, toting his leather work bag and another one of Eijis bags, which contained deodorant, a new toothbrush, and items of the such. Shorter and Sing reverted their eyes from the basketball game on television to acknowledge their seemingly strange cousin. Nadia and Lao were nice as usual, welcoming Eiji with open arms and familiar phrases of warmth. 

Eiji had looked older since they last saw him at the family reunion. Back then, he was very pale, skin a little like porcelain. He was very timid, barely conversing with anyone at all, even when they talked to him first.  
But now, his hair was shaggier, he was taller(anyone was taller to sing, who was very short), and his face had looked more grown up, in a sense.

“Hello, Kenneth and Sing. How are you?” Eiji asked, a thick Japanese accent coating his words. Apparently, his voice had gotten a bit deeper too.   
  


“Since when’d he learn to speak English?” Sing whispered.

Shorter left the couch and walked up to Eiji, studying him intensely. Eiji squirmed, unsure if it was another American custom he had to learn, or just another one of his cousins weird quirks. Whatever it was, it made him extremely uncomfortable.

  
”Um...is everything alright?” Eiji asked. Shorter locked eyes with him, almost staring into his soul.  
  


”You ain’t Eiji. The real Eiji has a touch of sissy to him.” He claimed in all seriousness.  
  


”Kenneth! Watch your mouth.” Mom scolded. Shorter shrugged in response.  
  


”What ma? It’s only true.” Sing chimed in, now completely absorbed into the game on TV.  
  


”I’m Eiji. I promise!” Eiji grinned, his eyelids shutting tightly. Shorter pointed 2 fingers at Eiji and mouthed, ‘I’m watching you’ to the boy, who was heavily muddled. If Eiji were completely honest, his cousins always confused him, and sometimes they even scared him a little.

”Ei-Chan, your going to be sharing a room with your cousins this summer. Make yourself comfortable. Our items are your items.” Mom informed Eiji, though she did so in Japanese. Eiji gave her a warm smile and nodded in understanding. He gave his bags to Lao, who transferred them to Shorter and Sings room.  
  
”What’d she say to him? Why’s he smiling like an idiot?” Shorter asked, trying his best to connect foreign words and phrases.  
  
  
”She said that you guys like to gay out.” Lao told them. Shorter picked up his empty chip bag and threw it at Lao, who dodged it in the nick of time. 

Meanwhile, Eiji eagerly ran to the couch to share a spot with Shorter and Sing. They both creased their eyebrows, clearly not fond of their cousins company yet.   
  


“Your balls dropped huh? It’s about time.” Sing remarked, taking a quick glance at Eiji from his side of the couch.

”Balls...dropped? You mean, the game in the tv?”   
  


“No, no. I mean you’ve hit the jack pot. Ya know, hit puberty?”   
  


“Oh, yes. I think so.” Eiji answered.  
  


”Anyway, enough small talk. Who’s ya favorite adult movie tv star, if you know what I’m gettin at.” Hinted Shorter with a Pervy smirk. Eiji just blinked, unsure of what he was asking.  
  
”Like you know, the biggest the baddest. Angel Dunham, Tonya Kim.” Shorter listed off names like teachers did in attendance. Still, no response from Eiji at all.  
  


“Maybe you just remember the video name then. Like Kitty girls 2, or...or maybe Angel Dunham in that movie called Mistress.”   
  


“Shorter, can’t you see he don’t know what your dumbass is rambling about? He’s not a pervert like you and Sing.” Lao interrupted. Shorter just pouted and folded his arms, refusing to acknowledge that anyone who got hard ons had never seen one Kitty girls movie at least.   
  


“Let’s get one thing straight here, Eiji. Around here, you call me Shorter from now on, got it?”  
  


”Shor...ter. Shorter. Got it!” Eiji said. Shorter nodded in satisfaction and carried on whilst Sing just looked through the pictures of Ferraris in the annual Cars magazine.   
  
  
“Number 2, you oughta pick a street name. Something cool. My friends got one. Calls himself Aj, so you make up one.” Shorter commanded. Eiji thought deep and hard. He thought back to when his Grandmother used to call him tiny pet names, but judging by the context of this situation, he couldn’t use them. It was hard for him, thinking about something that was extremely foreign to him. New York was just so different from Japan. He felt like he knew that, but now it had for some reason just fully dawned on him.  
  
  
”What about....E?”   
  
  
“It’s short, snappy. To the point. Raw. I like it.” Shorter approved. Eiji had barely understood a word he said but, it seemed like shorter liked the alias ‘E’.   
  


“What do you guys like to do?” Eiji asked, eyes bouncing from poster to picture in the boy’s room. He could tell they liked sports, and they also very much liked girls. Very much.  
  
  
”Well, we usually go pick chicks up on the block. Or, talk to girls as you might say. You know, real bachelorette stuff.” Shorter explained. Sing rolled his eyes.  
  
  
”It’s bachelor Shorter, even I know that.” He corrected.  
  
  
“Yea that. Anyway, we’re pretty cool. Your gonna be hanging with us now, so. Just try to follow our leads. We’re hella experienced.” Shorter finished, finally plopping down on his bed and turning onto his side.  
  
”Pfft. What a Dumbass.” Sing murmured. 

Soon, all 3 of the boys layed in darkness, Shorter and Sing fast asleep for the 2nd time. Shorter snored like he had a deviated septum, while Sing just stayed silent as if he was only a ghost.

Eiji blinked every 2 seconds, seeing nothing but darkness. It finally settled in him that for the next 2 months he would be on vacation away from his comfort zone. He couldn’t just simply exist in his fortress of a plain room at home. He would be stuck with the twins all summer. Though Eiji was a little nervous, he was also curious of Brooklyn. What things Brooklyn entailed was a mystery to him, a mystery he was willing to solve and dive into headfirst. It wasn’t so bad whenever he came to America. The experience was unique. One of a kind. Eiji decided he would keep that attitude for the whole 2 months. He could pull through if he did that, for just 2 months.   
  
  



End file.
